Game Over
by FoxHole Coffee
Summary: The world was ending and it was all her fault. AU setting.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own Wreck it Ralph or its characters. **

**Pssst this drabble/one shot is set in an AU. Implied Turbo/Vanellope**

* * *

The game was in ruins. Every nook and cranny was filled with metallic beasts feasting on the delectable world of Sugar Rush with no signs of stopping. The horrible screeching sounds of the metal creatures crushing the citizens filled the air along with screams of fear and pain. The chocolate covered floor was stained with fragments of codes and which seemed to be strawberry colored glaze oozing on the race track which she suspected was blood. Vanellope looked around in pure terror as the world crumbled around her. There was nothing she could do, but watch as the world she had ruled began to slowly decay into nothing.

"Bask in the last moments of your kingdom princess." Turbo smirked as he held the small child in his large clawed hand in the direction of the destruction.

A toothy grin was plastered on his face as he made the nine year old observe the wreckage and watch her people die. His grip was tight on her miniature sized frame reminding her how powerless she was to stop him. He relished at the idea of making her watch the game deteriorate with the sickening guilt of knowing it was all her fault that the world was ending.

" This is all your fault you little selfish brat."

Vanellope said nothing for her mind was plagued with shame as she observed the decay of her home and those she knew.

" Please.. please make them stop. Please!" She begged tears forming in her eyes as she heard the screams of her subjects. The screams echoed in her ears and if any sound could cause ears to bleed, it was that piercing noise.

" Hmmm... I don't think I will." The ex-racer replied as his face flashed between the sugary ruler he had pretended to be and his actual retro face as he chuckled at the child's misery.

" Please! I'll do anything! Just please stop hurting my friends..." Vanellope sobbed bitterly.

" Your friends?" The racer questioned giving the child a puzzled look. She considered people who pushed her aside friends? He glanced between her and the group of racers running away for their lives. What a foolish girl she was to think or even consider these low lives her friends.

" Well I suppose I could be persuaded to let them go, on one condition."

Vanellope looked up at him nodding awaiting him to continue speaking.

" If you become my queen."

" Your what?" The princess asked her mind screaming at the mere request. A burning disgust rising in her belly at the thought of being called "his" queen.

" You heard me, become my queen or watch everyone you know die."

The tiny racer bit her lip contemplating the choice at hand. Either way, it marked the end for her, but by agreeing to his request, she would save the others from their internal doom. She had to make a decision soon for the retro racer was losing his patience with her.

" I'll do it..." She said barely audible.

" What was that?"

" I said, I'll do it. I'll be your queen, just let everyone leave like you promised."

" As you wish sweet tart." The cy-bug king cooed playfully running a clawed finger on her lower abdomen sending chills up her spine. A wicked laugh rolled in his throat as he toyed with his new pet, tossing her from hand to hand while his digits roamed freely on her body. Vanellope shut her eyes trying to tell herself to wake up from this nightmare although she knew all too well this wasn't a dream. She tried to imagine this wasn't happening, but no matter what, she couldn't escape the reality of the situation. She pulled away at his touch trying to squirm out of reach.

" Don't be like that my little gumdrop, or I might change my mind." Turbo warned sternly squeezing his prize.

As promised, the racers were allowed to evacuate. It didn't take long before the world became a quiet empty wasteland as all the programmed characters left. Soon the only things left were the cy-bugs and their ruler and the small screeching sound of metallic beasts scraping against one another as they crawled up the sides of the decaying castle.

" Isn't this lovely? It's just you and me now."

Vanellope glared down at her shoes avoiding the monster's gaze. A crown now placed on her head showing her new title.

" Just you and me." He repeated as though he was trying to convince himself that it was true.

" And no one can take you away from me, my queen." He added with a strange hint of glee in his voice.

" I'll never consider you my king..." Vanellope mumbled tears forming in her eyes as she felt his hand brush against her head and travel everywhere else.

" Oh we'll see about that my dear. After all, we have all eternity to change your mind." He snickered all too happy at the sudden turn of events.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own Wreck it Ralph or its characters.**

**Pssst this is set in an AU. Implied Turbo/Vanellope**

* * *

Darkness, darkness was all around as far as the eye could see. Her heart pounded against her ribcage at each beat, pulsing throughout her. Her ears throbbing from the pulse. Her hazel colored eyes shifted back and forth trying to make out things in the dark. Her heart felt like it was in her throat now, sore and pounding as panic surged into her system. She opened her mouth to speak and call out to someone but no words formed. She wanted to cry out for Ralph or Felix but she knew they wouldn't be here. No one would be. Tears formed in her eyes as fear consumed her and the sensation of something touching her played at her senses. Vanellope jerked away from the branch like touch batting it away as best she could. Her resistance against it was futile for more branch like hands reached out for her trapping her in a cage like hold. Their hold tighten and the walls closed in around her. It was the end.

Vanellope opened her eyes panting as her breath which she realized she had been holding, came back to her. She ran a shaky hand over her sweaty pale face wiping away the tear stains. It had only been a bad dream. The child sighed trying to regain a normal breathing pattern. Once she did, a soft smile appeared on her features as she hopped out of bed and ventured to the window to open the curtains to let in the sun. Another day of racing was ahead of her. Upon parting the curtains, the child soon wished she hadn't. She had been so exhausted and frustrated from yesterday, that she had come to conclude that the events of yesterday had only been a dream. The outside world was a nice slap on the face to remind her that it hadn't been. There would be no racing today, or any day for that matter, the occupants of Sugar Rush no where to be found.

A rumbling sound brought her out of her trance. She cursed silently as her body demanded food. Vanellope did not want to venture out into the castle with the knowledge that Turbo would be out there possibly waiting for her. She swallowed her fear realizing she would have to face him eventually and that she couldn't stay in her room all day, he'd probably come and get her himself if she stayed in here. Telling herself to be brave, she opened her bedroom door and tiptoed as quietly as she could down the long corridor. She had never been a big fan of the largeness of the castle in the first place, and now as she traveled down the hallway, she liked it even less considering the fear she had of being followed or heard.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she managed to sneak into the kitchen unseen. The sweet smell of food consumed her sense of smell. Her eyes danced over the kitchen counters surprised to see food out as if someone had been busy preparing it already. Hadn't mister " big and intimidating" sent everyone packing? Vanellope scanned the kitchen for any other signs of life besides herself, but she saw no one.

" Good morning princess." A monotone sounding voice said behind her.

Vanellope nearly had a heart attack from the unexpected voice behind her. She turned around quickly only to see the small green colored candy servant behind her.

" Oh good morning Sourbill."

" Are you hungry your majesty?"

The child nodded eagerly awaiting to bite into the delectable sweets set on the table.

" Well, the king expects you to join him for breakfast, once you've dressed appropriately of course." He pointed out reminding Vanellope that she was still in her nightgown. She frowned knowing that dressing appropriately meant having to wear something nicer than the causal mint colored hoodie and brown paper cup skirt she often sported. Retreating back to her quarters, she opened the closet to find a strange assortment of dresses and other articles of clothing awaiting her. Picking something that wasn't drenched in the color salmon, the small princess dressed herself as best she could. She glared at herself in the mirror as she studied how the fabric fell on her childish hips and how puffy the bottom half of the dress was. Concluding she hated it, she tried to take it off, but after struggling for long enough she gave up and decided she'd rather fill her stomach than take the ridiculous thing off no matter how uncomfortable it was.

" Well well well, good morning my little munchkin." Turbo slurred a toothy smile on his face as he saw the child enter the room.

" Sleep well sleeping beauty?"

Vanellope glared at him not saying a word as she took a seat. He rose a brow in question. He figured she would still hold resentment towards him from yesterday. He had been a little rough with her. He would have to remind himself to be more careful, after all she was rather fragile.

Silence swept over the room and the only sound that seemed to be present was the sound of Vanellope's utensils tapping against plates as she ate her fill. Turbo watched her with silent admiration and pure evil glee knowing she partially belonged to him.

" Would you be interested in watching the races today?"

" Races?" Vanellope asked as she swallowed a mouthful of pancakes. She rose a brow confused by what he meant. Everyone was gone, how could there be races?

" How can there be races?"

" With the racers of course marshmallow."

" But they're gone..."

" Oh didn't I tell you? We brought them back. Couldn't have them not be here could we? No racers means no characters for the players to pick, which would cause the game to be unplugged. And well, with that little condition of your's couldn't have that." He explained poking a clawed finger at Vanellope's double striped leg causing her to glitch and pixelate a bit. Pieces of her code flickering here and there before slowly coming back to her.

" Don't touch that!" She yelled hugging her legs to herself self consciously waiting for her pixels to form themselves back into her form again.

" No need to get huffy gummy bear." Turbo said with a shake of his head at her overacting. In retrospect, he could easily fix the little problem that Vanellope had, but keeping her a glitch made it easier to keep her here. If she was able to leave the game, she could run away and how much fun would it be to go and find her in the god forsaken arcade. Not too mention the other things she could do if she could flee.

" You promised you'd let them go, this wasn't part of the deal." She piped up throwing him off his thoughts.

" I promised I wouldn't hurt them, remember? And I won't, as long as they don't disobey their king."

" And if they do?" Vanellope asked curiously.

" That's for me to know, and you not to worry about sweetheart."

Vanellope shuddered at the last part it was going to take some getting use to, to have the ex-racer call her terms of endearment. She excused herself from the table and proceeded to try and get out but was stopped.

" Where do you think your going?" He inquired crawling around her.

" To my room." Vanellope answered trying to avoid sounding fearful as she responded. Despite the terrible fear she felt as the giant fifteen foot bug mutant circled around her.

Turbo let out a chuckle as his body blocked the exit.

" Im afraid not, we have things to take care of my queen."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I do not own Wreck it Ralph or its characters.

Pssst this is set in an AU. Implied Turbo/Vanellope

Thanks to those that point out grammatical errors, it's much appreciated.

* * *

" What kind of things?" Vanellope asked stuttering slightly from fear as she backed up slowly, trying to distance herself from the cy-bug king in case she needed to book it. A million terrible scenarios playing in her mind as to what the ruler was referring to.

The crazed ruler grinned revealing his yellowed jagged teeth as he basked in the delightful feeling of knowing he intimidated the child before him. His body uncoiled itself from the door proceeding to then circle around the girl who was stepping away from him trembling slightly as she walked.

" Rules, sugarplum, we need to go over rules." He stated as Vanellope bumped into one of his many legs.

" Rule number one, you will come when I call you, and the first time I call you got it?"

Vanellope frowned, she wasn't a dog for goodness sake but she nodded regardless.

" Alright, anything else?" She asked annoyed already at the restrictions he was laying down. She winced as he gave an irked expression in her direction.

" Yes, another thing, you are not allowed to leave the castle unless you're accompanied by me or by one of the servants."

Vanellope tuned out after a while as he continued to talk growing bored of listening to him rant. The rules were easy enough to follow, and she didn't need to be told to obey them. After all, he had mentioned she wouldn't like the punishment he would bestow upon her if she disobeyed him.

" So I'm your maid now? Caring to your every need?" Vanellope sassed fed up with Turbo treating her like a prisoner. The child folded her arms and glared at the cy-bug king unfazed for the first time since she had been in the castle. Suddenly gaining a burst of bravery she didn't know she had.

" Well aren't you cute with that little sass." Turbo hissed his patience thinning as the child mocked him. A rumbling sound vibrated in Vanellope's ear causing her great alarm as to what the sound could be. She stepped away from where her head had rested on one of his legs.

" Seems I forgot to eat," Turbo stated as his stomach growled in protest demanding to be fed, the noise sounding like a dying animal. He glanced at Vanellope with a sly grin plastered on his face not helping her nervousness at all.

" You certainly look delicious, I wonder what you'd taste like..." He trailed off licking his lips and massive jagged teeth. Vanellope's eyes widen in pure terror at the remark. The sudden burst of bravery she had when she sassed him was now gone.

" What no cunning remarks? Nothing?" Turbo asked sounding a bit disappointed in her not acting as he had hoped.

" Aww, my little tough cookie has lost her touch, but hopefully not her taste."

Vanellope managed to let out a surprised squeak before his clawed hand laced around her body and soon held her upside down towards his mouth.

" Please don't eat me, please don't eat me!" She begged shutting her eyes as she felt something hot and slimy run up the side of her face. She shivered as goose bumps popped up on her skin.

" Hmmm yummy." She heard the ex-racer comment as he snaked his tongue back into his mouth. Vanellope bit her lip awaiting to feel teeth sneak into her skin but nothing came. She cracked an eye open to see the cy-bug king smirking.

" Let that be a warning if you misbehave princess, next time you may lose your head." He teased, running a sharp pointed claw across the soft skin of her neck.

" That nice head of your's would make a great mantel piece."

She gulped feeling the sharpness tug at her flesh, one cut would be all it would take to bleed to death. In a quick motion she found herself back on her feet. She tumbled feeling a little lightheaded from the rush of blood to her head.

" Your majesty, the roster race is about to begin." A servant called out into the room.

" Well, I have things to take care of cupcake. Don't miss me too much darling." Turbo chortled petting Vanellope on the head before snaking out of the room and leaving her utterly alone. Vanellope collapsed onto her knees, relief washing over her that she was getting a break from his presence.


End file.
